the secret
by KiRSCHJUWEL
Summary: Damon. Damon. Damon! Als ob es nicht reichen würde, dass er Elenas Nerven  schon an normalen Tagen strapaziert - nun verfolgt er sie auch noch in ihren Träumen.    - inspiriert von folge acht der zweiten Staffel


»_Ich liebe dich, Elena._«

Sie öffnete die Augen und setzte sich ruckartig auf. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Elena warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Wecker, ehe sie stöhnend zurück in die Kissen sank. Das _durfte_ einfach nicht wahr sein! Verdammter, _verdammter_ Damon! Reichte es denn nicht, dass er ihre Nerven schon am Tag strapazierte, dass seine bloße Gegenwart ihr manches Mal den Atem raubte – _nein, offensichtlich nicht! _– musste er sie allen Ernstes auch noch bis in ihre Träume verfolgen? Es war jede Nacht, seitdem Stefan mit der hungrigen Caroline Mystic Falls vorübergehend verlassen hatte, dasselbe. Wenn Stefan nicht bei ihr war, wenn er nicht neben ihr lag, wenn sie seine unmittelbare Anwesenheit nicht spürte, dann war da Damon. Er war überall, ob sie nun wollte oder nicht. Als käme er weit einfacher an ihr Herz, wenn sein Bruder nicht da war.

»_Du darfst das nicht wissen, weil ich dich nicht verdiene. Aber mein Bruder tut es._«

Elena seufzte. Ach bitte, alles was sie wollte, war ein kleines bisschen Frieden. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, weshalb dieser Traum sie ständig aufsuchte. Sie fürchtete die Möglichkeit, er käme von ihr – aus ihrem Inneren. Sie gehörte zu Stefan. Es würde immer Stefan sein. Nicht Damon. Doch das ungute Gefühl ließ sie nicht los, dass dieser Traum weit mehr Bedeutung hatte, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Die kryptische, paranoide Elena dachte beim Zähneputzen sogar darüber nach, ob es diese Begegnung zwischen ihnen nicht _wirklich_ gegeben hatte. Tagein, tagaus. Ohne zu einem eindeutigen Ergebnis zu gelangen. Irgendwas fehlte. Irgendeine Kleinigkeit, die Elena vergaß, weil sein warmer Atem auf ihrer Haut und sein Liebesgeständnis alles andere unwichtig werden ließen. _Ich liebe dich, Elena_. Ihre Augen verblieben einen kurzen, weiteren Moment auf ihrem Spiegelbild. Damon würde es niemals sagen. Das war absurd. Würde er nicht. Oder doch?

Es war ein Samstag. Und Elena hasste Samstage ohne Stefan. Schlichtweg, weil sie nichts zutun hatte. Nichts, dass sie von ihren Träumen ablenkte, keine Schule – _nichts_. Die Hausaufgaben erledigten sich wie von selbst und am späten Vormittag verfluchte sie zum zweiten Mal Damon, welcher zu verschulden hatte, dass sie zur Frühaufsteherin mutiert war.

»_Ich liebe dich, Elena._«

Oh, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Keine weiteren Gedanken mehr über den Kerl!, ermahnte sie sich selbst und griff zum Telefon, um Bonnie anzurufen. Jeremy würde sie wahrscheinlich umbringen, wenn sie ihn schon – lachhaft – um elf Uhr weckte. Und Jenna war bei Alaric – wie gut hätten Stefan und sie diese Zeit nur nutzen können? Aber wenn sie an ihren Freund dachte, so kam ihr auch ungewollt Damon in den Sinn, weshalb sie auch diese Gedanken schnell beiseite schob.

»Wer weckt mich?«, erklang Bonnies verschlafene Stimme und auf Elenas Lippen schlich sich ein ungläubiges Lächeln. _»____Sag bloß, du schläfst um diese Uhrzeit noch!__« _»_Ich genieße die – mit Sicherheit nur kurze – Abwesenheit von Vampire in vollen Zügen_«, erwiderte die Hexe und Elena ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr ein bisschen Ablenkung dieser Art wohl guttun würde, doch nur ein kleines Lachen entwich ihrer Kehle. »_Ist es gestern spät geworden?_« »_Ja, ich hatte ein mehr oder weniger spontanes Date._« »_Ach ja? Mit wem denn?_«, fragte Elena ernsthaft überrascht und eine verräterische Stille schlug ihr entgegen. »_Bonnie?_«

»_Elena, warum rufst du eigentlich an?_« Der abrupte Themenwechsel war Elena zwar nicht geheuer, doch sie ließ sich darauf ein. Damon schob sich in ihr Blickfeld und sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um sich von ihm zu befreien. »_Ich langweile mich. Ich vermisse Stefan. Ich habe keine Hausaufgaben mehr_«, zählte sie auf und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: _und Damon Salvatore nervt mich_ – doch das hätte Bonnie wohl kaum verstanden, ohne dass sie ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählt hätte. »_Also wenn das so ist, schlägt deine beste Freundin vor, dass wir uns treffen, essen gehen, ein bisschen shoppen anschließen und heute Abend zum Grill gehen._«

»_Klingt toll, danke._« Bonnie wartete einen Moment, fast unschlüssig, wie Elena fand. »Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?«, fragte sie schließlich misstrauisch nach und Elena seufzte. »_Na klar. Ich muss nur mal raus._« Und wie sie das musste.

»_Ist es nicht ein bisschen zu…_«, Elena lehnte sich in den Türrahmen des Badezimmers und suchte nach Worten, die Bonnie nicht zu sehr zu verletzen vermochten, »provozierend? Zu viel des Guten? Offenherzig?« Die Hexe lag ausgestreckt auf ihrem Bett und blätterte in einer Zeitschrift, von der sie nur widerwillig aufsah, als sie Elenas unsichere Stimme vernahm. »_Du siehst großartig aus, ehrlich. Und dass sage ich nicht nur, weil ich eine halbe Stunde mit der Verkäuferin verhandelt habe, damit du es zu einem Spottpreis bekommst._« »_Ich denke nur, dass es vielleicht nicht das richtige ist für den Grill._« Bonnies Blick fiel musternd an ihr herab und sie schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. »_Das Wunderbare am Kleinen Schwarzen ist, dass es überallhin passt_«, erklärte sie sachlich. »_Elena, du kannst und darfst es tragen. Hol dir ein bisschen von der Unbeschwertheit zurück, die du hattest, bevor-_« »_Bevor was? Bevor meine Eltern starben?_«, fragte sie herausfordernd und Bonnie seufzte. »_Manchmal denke ich, dass du dir zu wenig traust. Dass du zu vorsichtig geworden bist, weil du Angst hast. Niemand wird dich heute belästigen, weil jeder weiß, dass du mit Stefan Salvatore zusammen bist. Also bitte!_«, murmelte Bonnie eindringlich und eine dunkle Haarsträhne fiel ihr ins Gesicht, der sie jedoch keinerlei Beachtung schenkte. Elena schluckte, nickte, drehte sich um und verschwand erneut im Badezimmer. Oh doch, sie kannte jemanden, den es kaum scherte, dass sie mit Stefan zusammen war. Alle Wege führten zu Damon, dachte Elena sarkastisch.

Der Mystic Grill war gut besucht an diesem Samstagabend und Elena und Bonnie ergatterten nur aufgrund ihres Geschlechts und Bonnies brillantem Augenaufschlag einen Tisch nahe der Tanzfläche. Elena streifte ihre Jacke ab und warf sie über den Stuhl, während Bonnie schon die ersten zwei Tequila bestellte und äußerst interessiert die Karte aufschlug – als würden sie das Angebot nicht auswendig kennen. Am Nebentisch saßen ein paar Kerle, die ihren Abschluss in dem Jahr gemacht hatten, als Elena gerade auf die High School gekommen war, wie ihr auffiel, bevor sie peinlich berührt den Blick abwandte, als ihr einer der Typen zuzwinkerte. Ihr wurde kalt. Offensichtlich machte es doch keinen Unterschied, ob sie einen Freund hatte oder nicht, wenn dieser nicht an ihrer Seite war.

»_Sieht so aus, als ob uns dein Kleid heute noch ein paar extra Getränke einbringt_«, grinste Bonnie, als die Kellnerin vier Tequila vor ihnen abstellte und zum Nebentisch deutete, dem Bonnie dankend zu prostete. Elena war das Ganze mehr als unangenehm und sie senkte nur den Blick. Reinste Tortur. Es mochte eine Zeit gegeben haben, in der das alles normal für sie gewesen war, doch diese gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Sie bestellten etwas kleines zu essen und während Bonnie offenbar versucht war, halb Mystic Falls einen Drink abzuluchsen, indem sie mal hier, mal da Freunde aus der Schule und andere Bekannte ausmachte und sich kurz mit ihnen unterhielt, blieb Elena zumeist still zurück und beobachtete die Tanzfläche. Beobachtete Damon. Ihn zu sehen, hatte sie kaum bestürzt. Er war oft hier, das wusste sie mittlerweile und was sollte er an einem ruhigen Samstagabend ohnehin tun, wenn er Stefan und sie schon nicht belästigen konnte. Mit jedem neuen Tequila wurde ihr Blick mehr von den Geschehnissen auf der Tanzfläche angelockt und ihr missfiel der Anblick deutlich. Er hatte sie noch nicht gesehen, jedenfalls schenkte er ihr keinerlei Beachtung – was ihr ganz lieb war, okay, nein. Seltsamerweise nicht. Stattdessen tat er das, wofür er berüchtigt war, nämlich flirten und nebenbei tanzen - mit jeder, die sich ihm an Hals warf. Ob sie auch noch so angetan wären, wenn sie wüssten, was er war?

»_Dein Bruder ist ja auch da_«, holte sie Bonnie aus ihren Gedanken und Elena folgte ihrem Blicken zur Bar, an der Jeremy mit ein paar Jungen und einem Mädchen stand. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und ihr Blick wanderte zurück zur Tanzfläche. »_Wer ist das Mädchen?_«, fragte Bonnie deutlich unangetan und Elena schüttelte den Kopf. „Frag ich mich auch." Sie hatte eine seltsame Logik in der Art erkennen können, mit welchen Mädchen er tanzte und ihr gefiel nicht, dass er beständig zu einer Blondine zurückkehrte, die ihn so bedingungslos anhimmelte, dass Elena sich am liebsten erbrochen hätte (obgleich dies im Bereich des Möglichen stand, wenn man die vielen leeren Tequilagläser vor ihr betrachtete). Sie hatte das Mädchen noch nie zuvor gesehen. Und sie war so dermaßen das komplette Gegenteil zu ihr selbst…. »_Er ist dein Bruder! Also – hast du sie vielleicht auf einem Klassenfoto gesehen?_«, fragte Bonnie eindringlich und holte Elena langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie schenkte ihr einen verwirrten Blick, welchen Bonnie ihr ebenso zuteilwerden ließ, bis die Hexe eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog und ihr Kopf sich langsam zur Tanzfläche drehte. Elena stockte der Atem. »_Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken?_«, murmelte Bonnie irritiert, bis sich eine Spur der Erkenntnis auf ihrem Gesicht niederließ.

»_Damon_«, flüsterte sie nur ungläubig und Elena glaubte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu sehen, wie sich sein Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte. Sie duckte sich, wenn gleich es keinerlei Entronnen aus dieser Situation gab, weil sie vergleichsweise wie auf dem Präsentierteller saßen.

»Schhh«, mahnte Elena, als Bonnie schon zur nächsten Frage ansetzte und diese seufzte, schien hin und hergerissen, aber unterließ alle Fragen, die Damon nun ohnehin hätte mithören können.

»_Ich liebe dich, Elena._«

Oh, warum dachte sie denn ausgerechnet jetzt daran? »_Ich gehe mal eben zu deinem Bruder und sage Hallo. Kommst du hier klar?_« Bonnie musterte sie teils besorgt, teils ungläubig und Elena nickte knapp, bevor sie sich einen weiteren Tequila hinunterkippte. Die nächsten drei Minuten ermahnte sie sich mehr als alles andere, überall hinzusehen, nur eben nicht zu ihm. Oder zum Nebentisch – denn die Kerle wirkten seltsam angetan von Bonnies Abgang. Elena verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ihr Blick fiel vorsichtig nach vorne. Sie sah ihn nicht mehr und von der Blondine fehlte auch jegliche Spur.

»_Suchst du jemanden?_«

Damon hing samt seiner lässigen Arroganz auf Bonnies verlassenem Stuhl und Elena fühlte, wie ihr Mund staubtrocken wurde, während sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. Sie ermahnte sich zur Ruhe, wusste sie doch, wie deutlich er ihre Befangenheit und ihr rasendes Herz spüren konnte. Seine Stimme war durchtränkt von Amüsement.

»_Wohl kaum_«, sagte sie rasch und drehte eines der kleinen Gläser zwischen ihren Fingern, nur um ihnen eine Beschäftigung zu liefern. Er beugte sich leicht zu ihr vor und Elena schluckte, als ihr sein verführerischer Geruch zu Kopf stieg. »_Du siehst heiß aus heute Nacht._«

Ihr Blick hing einen kurzen Augenblick an seinem schwarzen Hemd, ehe sie sich von dem Kontrast zwischen seiner Haut und den Klamotten losreißen konnten. Was sollte sie darauf antworten? Dass er jeden verdammten Tag total heiß in dem typischen Schwarz aussah?

»_Ich weiß_«, erwiderte sie stattdessen kühl und hoffte, ihn so loswerden zu können. Sie konnte nicht mit ihm reden. Nicht, wenn Stefan nicht bei ihr war. Sie war zu verletzlich ohne ihn, so einfach zu stürzen. Es fiel ihr so viel leichter, Damon zu widerstehen, wenn sie Stefan an ihrer Seite hatte. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Grinsen, als seine Hand sich vorsichtig auf ihre eigene legte und eine zarte Elektrizität bei dieser Berührung durch ihren Körper fuhr. »_Tanzen?_«

»_Dafür hast du doch Blondie_«, erwiderte sie gereizt und verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie eifersüchtig klang. Als er nichts erwiderte, suchte ihr Blick kurz seinen, doch seine tiefseeblauen Augen lagen nur stumm auf ihrem Hals. Sie trug die Kette, welche Stefan ihr einst gegeben hatte. Die sie kurzeitig verloren und welche dann ebenso wundersam an ihren Hals zurückgekehrt war.

_»____Ich bring dir dies.__« Er hält ihre verlorene Kette hoch. _

_»____Ich dachte, ich habe sie verloren. Danke. Bitte, gib sie zurück.__«_

_»Ich habe dir vorher etwas zu sagen.« _

Mit der Erkenntnis setzte ihr Herz aus. Das fehlende Puzzlestück hatte sich an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz begeben, indem er unwissentlich einen kurzen Moment zu lang darauf verharrt war. Elena erhob sich schwankend und seine Hand schloss sich wie selbstverständlich um ihren Arm, als sie drohte, zurückzufallen. Der Alkohol machte sich nun doch bemerkbar und Elena wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, ob ihre zuvor gewonnen geglaubte Erinnerung nicht doch nur an den Haaren herbeigezogen war. Würde er es denn wirklich sagen? Damon Salvatore? Dass er sie, Elena Gilbert, liebte, obwohl es doch nur Katherine war, die er so lange Zeit in ihr gesehen hatte.

»_Ich muss mit dir reden_«, sagte sie und schwankte ihm voran aus dem Grill, die Blicke der anderen beflissentlich ignorierend. Sie wollte diese Sache klären. Er konnte nicht einfach für alle Ewigkeit ihre Träume bestimmen! Matte Kälte schlug ihr entgegen und Damon reichte ihr seine Jacke. Sie roch so sehr nach ihm, dass Elena sich verstärkt an den Traum erinnert fühlte. An seine Nähe. An ihn und seine Worte. Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Elena stieß kurz Luft aus, bevor sie zuließ, dass ihre Blicke sich trafen. »_Warum denkst du, du verdienst mich nicht?_«

Er wartete einen Augenblick zu lang, wie sie fand. Ihm schienen beinahe die Worte zu fehlen, die hitzigen Erwiderungen. Er starrte sie einfach nur an. So ungläubig, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. »Du denkst, ich will dich?« Sie hatte exakt zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder zurück zu rudern zu den Ufern, welche sie kannten, oder alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. »_Du liebst mich._« Sie lächelte leicht, beinahe zu überrascht darüber, dass sie sich tatsächlich traute, es auszusprechen. »_Jede Nacht ohne Stefan träume ich von dir. Dass du mit meiner Kette im Zimmer stehst und sie mir erst geben willst, wenn du etwas losgeworden bist. Wenn du gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst. Wenn du gewollt hast, dass ich es vergesse_ «, es war echte Verzweiflung, die in diesem Moment aus ihr sprach und Elenas Finger suchten Halt an seinem Hemd, verkrampften sich in dem Schwarz und würden es erst wieder aus den Fingern lassen, wenn er ihr eine Antwort gegeben hätte – eine befriedigende.

»_Ich saß damals allein in meinem Zimmer, Damon, die Kette war zurück an ihrem Platz und das Fenster stand offen und ich konnte mir das alles nicht erklären, okay? Aber du kannst Erinnerungen manipulieren, du kannst das!_« Ihre Stimme zitterte kaum merklich und unter der Intensität seines Blickes, schien sie beinahe in sich zusammenzufallen.

»_Dein Herz schlägt für zwei_«, murmelte er und als ihre Miene sich irritiert, gar verzweifelt verzog, strichen seine Finger sanft über ihre Brust, über ihr Herz, das zu Zerspringen drohte. Elena schüttelte den Kopf, keiner Worte mehr fähig. Verdammt. »Das sind nicht nur Träume, Damon«, flüsterte sie schließlich und als seine Finger ihren Hals hinauf strichen, war sie sich plötzlich sicher. Es war keine reine Ausgeburt ihrer Fantasie. Ihre Finger lockerten sich und legten sich vorsichtig auf die Stelle, an der schon seit so langer Zeit nichts mehr schlug, während er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und es noch näher zog.

»_Und selbst wenn, es würde nichts ändern_«, erwiderte er leise und am liebsten hätte sie dies verneint, aber sie war dem nicht imstande. Würde es etwas ändern? Würde sie Stefan für ihn verlassen? Wohl kaum; nicht in nächster Zeit, dafür liebte sie ihn zu sehr. Aber Damon zog sie an, verführte ihre Sinne. Er war das Feuer, mit dem man nicht spielen durfte. Sie schloss ihre Augen; es lag an ihm. Er musste nicht mehr wissen, als dass sie ihm erlaubte, mit ihr zu machen, was er wollte. Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen, bis seine Lippen zarte Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht hinterließen – auf den Augenliedern, den Wangen, der Stirn, ihrem Kinn und erst als sie ihre Hände in sein Haar wanderten, küsste er auch ihre Lippen. Noch nie hatte sie jemand ähnlich leidenschaftlich und verzweifelt geküsst wie er.

»Du bist noch nicht bereit für den bösen Bruder«, hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, als er sich schließlich vollends von ihren Lippen löste und sie noch näher an sich zog. Elena seufzte leise und ignorierte die Verzweiflung und den Schmerz, den Geschmack von Betrug, welche ihr Herz heimsuchten.

»_Jetzt haben wir ein Geheimnis._«

Und es wäre nur das erste von vielen, das sie teilen würden.


End file.
